Jailbait
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: After 10 years Rock star Bella Swan is going home for a school reunion, where the ppl only know her as Jailbait,now she has to face her past and maybe even have a brighter future. B/EM, E/R and A/J
1. Facing my past

Jailbait

Chapter one: Facing my past

"Come on Bella it's just one weekend and I haven't seen my brothers in months and when was the last time you even seen yours? I mean I see him more than you do." Alice begged me, sitting on a stool at my kitchen counter. I knew that Alice wanted to go home, to see her brothers but she had to have a screw lose if she thought I was going with her.

I really didn't want to go back to Forks for this stupid school reunion. High school was a painful memory that I was trying to erase and I was happy with my life now, I didn't need to think about those people, that place or Alice's brothers ever again if I could help it. Of course it didn't help that Alice was dating my brother who was best friends with her two older brothers. Talk about complications.

"Alice I wasn't even invited to this stupid reunion, you guys all graduated a year before I did." I tried to reason with her. She started to shake her head, a sly grin covering her face and she handed me an envelope. Scowling at her I snatched it from her hands and could not supress the grown are the glittery writing that sparkled up from the stiff card paper at me.

Miss Isabella Swan

You are invited to reunite with your class mates from Forks High school, Classes of 1999, 2000 and 2001. For a week fun and adventure, let's remember the good old days!

We hope to see you there,

Forks high school committee.

Looking up at Alice I felt like strangling her, she had to be kidding me right? The classes before and after mine were all going to be at this thing, that could only mean that even more people that witnessed the mess that I was in high school would be there to dredge up even more stories and memories.

I shook my head and threw the glittery card down on the kitten counter in between us, "Alice no, it's that simple I'm not going, you have fun chick, I'll stay home. Besides the fact that all those people know what a spaz I was in high school and all those people will have remembered it and seen it too. I'm staying here in the safe zone with my music and ice-cream." I smirked and opened the freezer to find said ice-cream.

Alice's face hardened, her eyes grew dark and I had to take a step back as she closed her fisted and stood up from the stool.

"Bella you are going, you are going to look amazing and you are going to show all of those people that everything that happened in high school meant nothing to you, that your life is perfect, you are successful, beautiful and rich and that they all still live in that two bit town that you could own if you wanted to. Bella how is it that you can stand up on stage every night in front of millions of people and sing your little hart out but a bunch of small town hicks can scare that shit out of you?"

I stood there for a moment staring at Alice, she was right, I am Bella Swan, world renowned rock star, I could do this! I would do this! I nodded my head smiling at Alice, putting my peanut butter ice-cream back in the freezer, Alice smirked and she knew she had me.

"You're right chick! I am a rock star and I could own that town! Not that I would ever want to but that is beside the point" I waved my hand in and off handed way.

"YES!" she screamed and threw her little arms around me, "look out Forks, Bella's coming home." She giggled and started making phone calls to get me some time off and plain tickets to get us from L.A. to Forks. She was like a little organizing machine, I laughed to myself as she started so order around her assistant on the phone to get our tickets.

I hadn't been back to Forks in 10 years, not since my dad had been killed just after graduation. I couldn't face them, the people that I had grown up with, that loved my dad. The town just reminded me of how the only person who knew me and believed in me was gone.

Seeing them all again would bring all that back, but it would all so give me the chance to visit him for the first time, well ever really.

While Alice did her manager thing I went up to the loft to find my box of things that I had kept from high school. I had only kept a few things, my year books, some photos, little things that showed how I wasn't always a spaz.

After a good hour of looking through the dust covered room I finally found the box I was looking for, pushed to the back and under a box of old show costumes that Alice had had made and I had refused to wear. I took the box down and to my room, brushing off some of the dust and settling myself in on my bedroom floor I opened it.

I tipped the box upside down and let the contents fall to the floor. Moving a few things around I found a smaller box that I knew held photos of our group, a smile took over my face as I opened it.

The first photo was of Alice and I sitting on the hood of her car down by the beach in La Push. Alice had long hair when this was taken, showing me that it was before her senior year, maybe the summer before, she had on a small bikini, sun glasses and looked like a super model, were as I had on a t-shirt and shorts, completely covered up, I was still a little chunky at this stage.

Alice had called it puppy fat, I just called it fat and so did everyone else at our school. Shaking my head I put that photo down and moved on to the next one, it was of Jasper, my older brother by one year and me, sitting on the stairs of our house, Jasper was making a funny face at the camera, while I was looking away while blushing, Jasper was wearing a suite in this photi, that's when it hit me, why I was blushing…..

Flash back 1999

"Jazzy Hurry up I don't want to be late." Alice yelled up the stairs. I laughed and sat down on them as all my friends got ready for their senior prom, I wished that I was going with them, but instead I sat and watch them. Edward had his camera and was moving around the house taking photos of everyone, his girlfriend Rosalie living it up and posing for him in stupid positions and laughing. I laughed at her as Alice ran to join her; together it was like I was on the set of a fashion show and not in my living room.

"Hey jailbait why the long face?" Emmett asked, that goofy smile on his face, his dimples that no boy of Emmett's size should have showing, I looked down at my hands that were in my lap.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a jailbait." I told him, but it was barely above a whisper. I had had a crush on Emmett for almost two years now, but he only ever saw me as Jaspers little sister and the little kid that tagged along with their group.

"Cheer up sunshine it was just a joke, and don't worry, you'll get your turn next year." Emmett told me, thinking that I was upset over the fact that I wasn't going to prom. It wasn't that it was the fact that HE was going with Tanya, a blond bimbo that couldn't spell her own name, and was well none for being a little friendly if you catch my drift, even tonight she was wearing a dress that was cut so low on her back could just about see her ass and had to be at least a size to small pushing up her boobs so that they were just about popping out the top, slut.

"Ok Ok I'm ready." Jasper came down the stairs while trying to fix his tie. "What do you think Bells?" he asked, arms open so I could see all of him, I just smiled and nodded.

"Jazz, I'll I get a photo of you and jail…. I mean Bella." Edward shouted and that's how that photo came to be.

End Flashback.

All the boys and even some of the girls in the year level above me called me that, I was only a year younger than them but it was all they needed.

There were more photos of Alice and I, and some with Rosalie as well, Edward wasn't in a lot of them because he was always the camera man, until I would steal his camera and make him get in the photos so that I wouldn't have to be. The photo of all six of us at their graduation was the last one in the box, Alice had come back with Jasper for my graduation but the others didn't, the summer after they graduated was the last time all of us were together.

Alice had gone to Edward and Rosalie's Wedding, I had been invited but I was doing a show in Europe and could get back in time. I felt bad and sent them a really nice wedding present, Rosalie loves presents so I don't think that she was to upset that I wasn't there. Emmett was some big time football player now and Jasper was his manager, he and Alice were like two peas and pod.

I am the worst sister ever, I only see my brother every few months. He and Alice are still going strong and so in love, if it wasn't for her I doubt I would ever see him. He looks just like our dad that it hurts, I know that he must him as much as I do, they were close as well, had that father son bonding thing going on. I miss him, I miss both of them.

"Ok B, we're all set. I called the recording studio and pushed back your recoding of the new album a month, I told them that you needed time to get your head around things and you were going home to see your brother for a while, but we have to be back in the studio by April. We're booked on a flight tomorrow to Seattle and from there to Forks, we leave here at 6am sharp tomorrow morning missy so get some sleep, Hey, what you got there." I shook my head at the girl, sometime she just talked a little fast for me, and I swear to god the girl didn't need to breathe.

Laughing I told her what was in the box and she started going through her senior year book, and the photos I had spread out.

"Oh I remember this." She smiled and showed me the photo she had picked up. It was of the three of us girls from Halloween Alice's junior year, we were dressed as the sailor scouts from sailor moon. Alice had spent weeks making them, Rose was Sailor moon, Alice was sailor Mercury and I was sailor Mars, the boys went as gangsters, that thought that they were so cute with their toy tommy guns, I must admit that they all looked very good in their suites. I smiled at the photo, Emmett stood at the back making bunny ears behind Edward and Jaspers heads. I missed him too.

"That was a fun night" Alice cut through my mussing with her own "the school had done a decent job if I remember at decorating the hall to make it look even a little scary." She giggled and kept going through the photos. She picked up a photo that I had missed, it was of Emmett and I on a camping trip, he had his arms over my shoulders and was smiling down at me, I was smiling a big toothy grin at the camera, that was the first and last trip that Emmett had paid attention to me, even when calling me jailbait, it wasn't as bad, this shot was one taken just before they graduated. While Alice wasn't looking I put that photo in the pile with a few others that I wanted to keep close.

"I forgot about that trip." Alice mused, a small smile on her face, "You were so happy because my lug of a brother was paying attention to you." She giggled, "And he was so happy because you were talking above a whisper to him, and joking around. Did I ever tell you that Emmett thought that you couldn't talk for like all of your freshman year because whenever he was around you went mute." She giggled. I scowled at her and hit her playfully.

"Ok well we better pack and get some sleep. tomorrow is going to be a long ass day." I told her giggling as we put away the photos and year books. Alice packed for me after seeing that it was taking me much too long and I was getting nowhere. Once Alice left I hid the few photos I had kept from my box in my bag, I felt like I might need them.

I was both dreading this trip and also a little excited for it, who knows maybe I'll come out of it a different person, maybe even with a couple new songs and some shocked faces of some snaky bitches. Maybe I will even talk to Emmett Cullen.


	2. Daddy's little girl

Again I down own anything Twilight it is all S.M. thank you

**Jailbait **

**Chapter two **

Alice and I boarded our second flight of the day, the flight out of L.A. and to Seattle was the easy part, it was the crossover from Seattle to Forks that was the hard part, finding our bags and connection ticket, getting threw security and hiding from fans was quite the task.

And who knew that so many people would recognise me in a grey Hoddie and a plain pare of dark wash jeans. I had my hair pulled back and sunglasses on. Though when Alice had 6 bags of her own it was a little hard for people not to look at us and after the first person screams out your name that's game over. But we finally got on board the plain and an hour later were landing in Forks where Alice had called ahead and told me she had gotten us some bodyguards that were going to meet us at the boarding gate and get our bags and take us back to Jaspers place where we would be staying.

Holding the other passengers Alice and ran off the plain. The first two bodyguards were waiting for and ushered us passed the sea of press that had beat us to Forks or were already here and out to a black SUV where someone was already putting our bags in the car.

Once seated and buckled up we headed off it wasn't until Alice threw her arms around the bodyguard next to her did I realize who it was.

"Oh Jazzy thank you so much, I was so excited to be coming home that I forgot that Bella cant just walk around like normal any more, you guys totally saved us." She said excitedly and kissed my brother over and over, even now after seeing them do this hundreds of times, it was still gross.

"Trust us, we know how you feel Jailbait, it doesn't get easier over time." My head snapped to the front seat where Emmett was sitting looking back at me, a grin on his face and damn those dimples were still there, I tried to smile and say hi but all that came out was a bunch of sputtering mess. "Alice are you sure that this girl is a rock star, coz she seems like the same little Jailbait she was before we left." He chuckled and turned back around in his seat.

"Don't worry about him Bella, we all just ignore him." Edward was in the driver seat and was looking back at me threw the rearview mirror. I smiled at Edward and did as he said, Emmett talked the entire way into Forks, I put my sunglasses back on and put my head on the headrest and tried to block him out.

Finally we reached Jaspers new house, it was on the outside of town, about a 10 minute drive to the town center, that was a long way considering we were in Forks, and most of the town was in the town center.

I jumped down out of the car and walked around to Jaspers side, I smiled up at him and held my arms open, he smiled back and hugged me, it had been two years since we had been in the same room, we talked every now and then, but mostly we communicated threw Alice.

"I missed you little sis." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah I missed you too bro." I told him and pulled out of the hug, the next thing I knew the was an earsplitting cry and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"OH Bella I missed you so much, let the boys get your bags you have to come inside and tell me everything." Rosalie had quit the grip and she dragged me inside to a living room that had a fire going to heat it up, this room reminded me of the living room in our old house, my dad loved a real fire.

Rose pushed me down into a soft chair and sat down next to me, she handed me and cup of coffee with two sugars and milk, just the way I liked it. "Now you big rock star tell me all about your life, I've missed you so much, and you never call, and you don't visit with Alice and you never reply to my emails, oh Bella, don't you love us anymore? Did we do something? If we did I'm so so so sorry" she started to sob, I was a little confused and looked around for someone to help me, lucky for me the rest of the group walked in and Edward came over and started to rub Rosalie's back.

"Sorry Bella, she's just really happy to see you and three months pregnant, all the hormones are a little much sometimes." He tried to explain, I smiled and nodded and grabbed Rosalie up in a hug.

"Oh Rose I'm so happy for you, and you didn't do anything wrong honey I'm just really busy all the time. Alice tells me about what all of you are up, I promise you didn't do anything and I missed you too." She stopped crying and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, Edwards's right sometime all the hormones do get a little much. But you really do have to tell us about your life. I want to know everything. I have all your CD's, Alice gets them for me, all of them are singed, see." She pointed a wall that was covered in CD's not just mine, I knew most of them were Edwards but it was nice to be up there. I got up to get a closer look, I shot Alice a glare, she never told me they were for Rose, I didn't even know she liked my music. Alice just shrugged at me and stared to tell Jasper what bags were mine and what bags were hers.

Sitting back down with Rose, I took her hands in mine, "Rose, you had know idea what it means to me that you have these and you like my music, I always whished that I could be like you, be as pretty or as popular as you. You were always so nice to me, and this, this right here means the worlds to me." That was it; both of us broke down and stared crying, while Edward and Emmett stood there staring at us like we were crazy.

"Bella are you kidding me right now, I always thought of you like a little sister, I am so proud of you, all through high school I waited for you to come out of your shell and now look at you, you finally come out and there's this big star. You shine, you know that?" I shot a look at Jasper over her shoulder before looking back at her.

"Thanks Rose, that's means a lot to me. Now what about you, tell me everything."

Rose got into telling me about her and Edwards life together about their wedding, her job, which she was going to give up after the baby was born, much to the protest of Edward, but Rose said she wanted to be there for her baby, her parents weren't really around when she was growing up so she would change that with her baby. She told me about Edwards job and how he had become and fantastic doctor just like his father and how the two of them were staying in Jaspers new house while he was on the road with Emmett and their own house was being built not far from here.

After a few hours of catching up Rose was starting to get tiered and she and Edward headed up to take a nap. Emmett came into the living room and plopped down in the chair opposite me.

"She sure can talk huh?" he asked propping his feet up on the coffee table, I nodded and leaned back in my own soft chair, curling my legs up under me. "You sure have changed Jailbait, lost that puppy fat you had going there, and your ears don't stick out anymore, you look good. Rose played me one of your songs one time, it was good." I didn't really know how to take his comments, they just served to reminded me that I had a lot of faults, but then again I had changed a lot and I had worked on my body a lot since the last time I had seen him, and if I may say so I looked damn good.

"UM thanks Emmett, but do you have to call me that?" I really did hate that name; it just always served as a reminder that I was never going to be good enough. Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What, 'Jailbait' I've always called you that, you know coz if any of us got with you we would get put in Jail." He laughed, thinking he was funny, I had really missed his laugh, how it shock everything around him and could make even the most unhappiest of people smile or laugh, but not this time, I knew what it meant and I didn't like it. I got up and walked out of the room and went off to find Alice and see how long I really had to stay here for and where my room was, I really wanted to get changed.

Finding her and my brother in a upstairs sitting room all snuggled together on a loveseat was a little much for me, but she got up and help me find my room and unpack.

"So B how do you like being home?" She asked put the last of my things away. I sat on and looked around the room, my eyes scanning everything it.

"I'm not Jailbait, I'm not a tease I never was, why dose he have to call me that?" I ask her, Alice looks a little shocked at my answers being so off the question that she had asked me.

Giving me a quizzical look she sits down next to me, "Honey B what are you talking about?" she asks putting a small hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett, he has always called me Jailbait, and I have always hated it." I said, standing up with a huff and start pacing the room. Alice starts giggling, when I look back at her, she tries to cove her mouth so that I can't see it.

"Honey B, Emmett calls you that because when he fist meat you, he thought you were in his words 'Somkin hot' and jasper threatened to castrate him if he ever went near you." Soon Alice was rolling around on the bed laughing while I just stood in the middle of my room with a shocked look on my face. Finally having enough of Alice laughing at me I picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor threw it at Alice and went down stairs to grab my jacket and the car keys. Alice was after me but she wasn't fast enough and soon I was zooming down the drive way and into town.

It didn't take long to get there and I knew where I really needed to go, making a quick stop off at the flouriest I got a beautiful bunch of flowers and headed over to see my dad. I hadn't been back here since the funeral. Pulling Emmett SUV up outside the cemetery I grabbed the flowers and made my way to the row that my father was berried in, finding him was easy, I could have done it in my sleep.

Kneeling down I put the flowers on the soft grass that was in front of the headstone.

"Hi daddy." I whispered, running the tips of my fingers along the top of the headstone and over his name. "I miss you, I'm sorry that I haven't come to visit you. But if you were here I know that you would be so proud of me, I did it, I let the world see me shine, just like you said, and they love it, they love me. I dedicated a whole album to you. And I know that where ever you are that have heard it, have heard me, I sing to you every time I get up on that stage." I felt the wetness in my eyes, I moved so my back was leaning on the headstone and looked up at the sky, it was overcast but not raining, like it normally was in this town.

"I miss talking to you daddy, I miss coming home and watching the game with you, fixing the mess you would make when trying to make dinner for me and Jasper." I sighed and looked down at the ground next to me, as if my dad would be sitting there, ready to give me a hug and make it all better. "Do you remember when you were teaching me to play the guitar? It took me the longest time to finally get the hang of it, but you wouldn't let me give up, everyday after school you would be waiting for me in the den with your guitar and mine and say to me 'Bella you can do this, just believe baby girl.' And everyday I would give in and for an hour the rest of the world didn't exists it was just us and our guitars. I want that back daddy, I still need you, why did they take you from me, why?" after that my broke in sobs and heaves and I could hardly breath.

If only I didn't go out that night and my car didn't brake down then my dad wouldn't have had to come and get me, he would never have been in that car and that drunk driver would have never hit him. It was my entire fault, I should have stayed and waited for the storm to pass or get someone to drive me home.

I'm sorry

I'm so sorry daddy.

Please

Please forgive me.

Xx

Ok guys I hope that you are like this story so far, I know that I am having a blast writing it, send me some love and tell me what you think.

Also I have to go away for work for a few days so I wont be able to up load my next chapter until about Thursday of Friday but I have started to write the chapter.

Much love….

LoveMeEmmett


	3. Some things never change

Still don't own Twilight but wishing that I were Miss S.M.

**Jailbait**

**Chapter three**

"Bella you're going to have to go into town at some point, besides you said that you went into the flouriest, it will be just like that only a few more shops, maybe something to eat." Rose and Alice were trying to convince me to go into town and do some shopping with them.

After getting back from seeing my dad I hadn't left the in a week, we got here on a Monday and it was now Sunday and the reunion started on Monday and went all of next week. I was fine physically I was just a little emotionally drain, after my encounter with Emmett and Alice telling me about Jaspers threat, then seeing my dad and crying my eyes out for three hours I just need some time, and I knew that Forks had to be swimming with passed students who had just got in for the reunion.

"Honey B you will have to see them next week anyway, so you may as well get it over with." Alice tried to reason with me, she was right they were both right.

"But I don't want to." Was my lame come back, I could hear Emmett's laugh come from the living room where the boys were watching Teen Cribs on MTV. "You tell 'em Jailbait." He called out.

Even after the other day he still hadn't gotten the point that I didn't like to be called that. I just shook my head and tried to let it go, he didn't know what it meant to me, or how I had felt about him, still felt about him, so I was trying my best to let it go, I was just hoping that my best was good enough.

Finally I gave into the girls and again we jumped in Emmett's big black SUV and headed into town.

"OK I agreed to come on this little trip the least you guys could do would be to buy me a damn coffee." I sulked in the back of the car while Rose found us a spot to park in.

"Ok B, Coffee then shopping." Rose agreed.

After the girls had gotten my coffee we slowly made our way around town, something's had changed and others had stayed the same. Miss James Kitty Kat shop which she sold odd nick knacks in was still the same. I smiled remembering the summer I worked there.

"oh Bella look!" Alice yelled and ran across the street, it was the small music shop the Forks had which had never really had the best rang of music, but if you asked real nice Harry the owner would order things in for you. Rolling our eyes Rose and I followed the hyper little pixie across the street and there in the window was a poster of my latest album cover.

"Oh god." I covered my face with my hand, my mouth had dropped open and I could probly catch flies.

"Its you B, see if you make it in Forks you can make it anywhere." Alice giggled and Rose and I had to join her.

Just as we were about to continue on a walk about town a voice called out to us from behind us.

"Well well well, if it isn't little miss Bella." I turned to see three of the biggest bitches to grace the halls of forks high, I knew that they would be at the reunion I just didn't think that I would have to see them this soon. Alice and Rose glared at the three bimbo headed girls, I just rolled my eyes.

"Tanya, Jess, Lauren." I addressed them, my voice held no emotion.

"OH how sweet, she remembers us." Tanya fakes gushed. "Rosalie, Alice its so good to see you girls again, cant wait for tomorrow night, it will be so cool to be back at school, just like old times." She had a big cheese smile on her face and the other two seemed to just be following her lead, looks like ever more things haven't changed. "Will you be there Jailbait?" she asked me, like I was a 4 year old little kid.

"Yeah I mean why not?" I shrugged.

"HI Bella, I just have to tell you I love your song 'staying strong' it really kept me going when my little boy was in the hospital." Jess stepped forward and hugged me, she had tears in her eyes and I had to admit I was a little touched.

"Oh jess I'm so sorry, is he ok?" I asked, I didn't even know that she had a kid, but no one should have to be in the hospital with there baby, even if they were a bitch to me in high school.

Jess sniffed and nodded a small smile on her face. "Yeah, he is now, poor little thing, he was only two months old and we got into a car crash, one of his lungs were punctured but Edward made sure that he got the best care, I was so scared, but he's the happiest little baby now." She smiled.

"Well I'm glad his ok now, I hope I get to meet him while I'm here." I smiled at her, maybe she was the only one of them that had grown up. Over Jess's shoulder I could see Tanya roll her eyes and I sent her a glare.

"Well were going to go now, so I guess we will see you all tomorrow night for dinner." Alice smiled and pulled me away, I was about seconds away from ripping that bitch's hair out, her best friend's baby was hospitalized and she didn't even care.

"By Bella, By Alice, Rose." Jess smiled while Lauren and Tanya just had snobby looks on their faces.

As we walked back up the street and to Emmett's car I was fuming, how could someone be that horrible of a person? I was just glade that Jess had seemed to grow up some in the last ten years.

"Jess has been really good, she and Mike got married about a year after Edward and I, but she caught Mike cheating on her and about a months after he had finally left town she found out she was pregnant, poor thing, she had to grow up so fast after that. I helped her out a bit, she's a really nice person now. And that little boy is just the cutest little thing, it was when she has just got settled into being a mom that some drunk driver hit them on her way home one night, I spent a lot of time at the hospital with her, Edward really went all out to help the two of them, but now he's two and a little ball of energy." Rose was smiling and so was I, Jess seemed like a good mother the way that Rose spoke of her, and I was glade that my music could help people.

Rose took us back to the house after that we had had enough time walking down memory lane for one day.

When we got back to the house the boys were all out in the back room which they had called the 'man cave'. We walked in and said hi to everyone, I found Edward sitting at the small bar drinking a beer. I walked over to him and gave him a hung and kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked a little bewildered and shot a look over to Rose who just smiled.

"We ran into Tanya, Lauren and Jess today. Tanya and Lauren haven't really changed, but Jess told me how much you helped and her little boy. I'm proud to call you my friend Edward." He smiled at me and gave me another hung.

"Yeah that little boy is what drove Rose and I to start trying for our own." He smile softly over at Rose and moved me out of the way and over to where she was on the sofa, the love that the two of them had for each other was shinning through out the room.

"Hey, I want a hug." Emmett said loudly from one of the bar stools, we all laughed at him and Alice, Jasper and I all ran and tackled him in a big group hug. "OK, OK enough hugging people" he laughed and pushed us all off of him. Some how we ended up with me right on top of him and I could feel all of him. I looked down into his eyes and for a second it was just the two of us in the room, until Jasper cleared his throat and I made to quickly scramble off of him.

Blushing I made my way up stares to start on dinner, I could here someone follow me up to the kitchen.

"Why do you always do that?" I spun around at the sound of Emmett voice to see him leaning against the wall, his arms and legs crossed as he watched me intently.

"D-do what?" I stuttered and blushed turning away to pull something's out of the fridge.

He chuckled, "You blush like that and turn away from me, I whish you wouldn't, just like I whish that you hadn't got off of me down stairs a minute ago." I dropped the head of lettuce I had in my hands and looked up at him, he was smirking at me, and his eyes looked as if they were sparkling almost.

"What?" it seemed like they were the only words that would could out of my mouth. Just as he was about to continue Alice and Rose came up the stairs to help me cook, shutting down any conversation between the two of us.

After that I had managed to avoid anymore alone time with Emmett. I really needed to figure out what he had meant, or if he was just kidding around with me. And knowing Emmett it was highly likely that he was.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to get that out but I was away working and then I got sick so yeah, anyway there you go, give me some love and tell me what you thing, I know that this chapter didn't seem like it was very important, but it will be.**

**Thanks **

**LoveMeEmmett**


	4. Emmett say what!

**Ok guy's I'm back, finally? i was having a few Tec problems so sorry.**

**Chapter four!**

Alice helped me to avoid Emmett for the rest of the night; i had dinner in my room, calming that i wasn't feeling well. The next day I stayed up stairs and hidden away until the very last moment when we were heading out the door. I got an eye roll from both Alice and Rose and both curious and concerned looks form all the boys. Emmett followed me from the bottom of the stairs, into the kitchen where I had left me handbag and out to the cars, he didn't say a word, just followed me like a little lost puppy dog, on the outside I was out right ignoring him, but I the inside I was going to jelly.

Alice had said that he was feeling bad and at several times had tried to come up and see if I was ok and say sorry for making me upset. It was so cute, Alice had told him that it wasn't him and that the jet lag was catching up with me, Emmett took that and ran with it, telling the others that I needed a lot of sleep and to be quite.

Emmett opened the car door for me, I nodded at him and climbed up, he climbed in after me, Edward and Rose sitting up front and Jasper and Alice were ridding in Jaspers car.

It took us less than 5minutes to reach the school, Edward pulled the car up to the same stop the he had parked in everyday from the time he had gotten his licence.

_**Flash back**_

I sat in the back seat of jaspers new car nodding along to the song that was on the radio and was blearing out of the speakers, Alice was singing along wholeheartedly while Jasper tried to look over at Alice and focus on the road all that the same time.

We made it to school in no time and were parking when a shiny silver car flew into the spot next to ours. Alice let out a shriek and slammed her door shut just before this car could take it out.

"My god Edward, try and kill me next time!" she shouted getting out of the car.

Chuckling Edward got out of his new car, looking around most of the other students for our year level were looking at the newest of the Cullen's cars, Emmett had been driving his JEEP to and from school for the last month, Alice had her car, she just didn't like to drive much, preferring to sit in the passenger seat and give orders or play with the radio.

"Sorry" was the only response he gave, going around to Rose's door and opening it for her, Emmett pulled in on the other side of Edward.

"Wow, bro, you sure have some balls on you!" Emmett called climbing down and coming to stand next to me. "Did you even see that red light?" he questioned, Rosalie slapped him in the chest.

"I told it was red." She glared and walked off into the school leaving the rest of us standing there and Edward running after her.

"Wow boy is whipped! I would never let a girl lead me around like that, "he said, then looking down at me, "unless it's you jailbait." He said in a soft voice so that only I could hear him.

With a little squeak I ran off into the school, I could hear Alice and Jasper yelling but didn't stop to listen.

_**End flash back **_

Emmett jumped out and held the door open for me again.

"Wow, this place has not changed at all." Sighed Rose.

"Yeah, not even a coat of paint." Added Alice.

"Can we just get this over with; I can't believe that I'm really back here." I huffed and trotted off the to GYM to where everyone seemed to be heading, the others followed along behind me, Emmett was almost stepping on my heals, he hadn't said much, or anything at all since in had come down the stairs that morning. As we got closer to the GYM I could see a small group of girls cluster at the doors, as we got closer to the doors I could see who it was, I faltered in my steps a little.

"Oh no" I sighed, I felt Emmett's hand on my lower back and shot him a look, he smiled softly at me.

"Were in this one together, Bella" I smiled at him, it was nice to hear him say my name and Jailbait for once, I think he was finally getting the message.

"OH MY GOD Emmy!" came a shrill voice, I cringed at the sound that had hunted my dreams all through the war days of my youth in this god for sacking place. I felt Emmett pull me a little closer in front of him, his hands around my waist.

Emmett looked down at me and then back at a girl who had made both of our lives a living hell.

"I'm sorry, I don't…" Emmett trailed off shacking his head, I was trying so hard to hold in my laughter, as were all our friends that were behind us.

"OH Emmy you r so funny, it's me" she pointed to herself, "Tanya"

"Oh right sorry." Was his answer, he now had both his arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"So jailbait, I see your still following Emmy around like a lost puppy." She quipped, I just rolled my eyes, opened my mouth ready with a comeback but was cut across by Emmett.

"What are you talking about Tanya? _Bella _and I have been dating for almost three months, I went to see her concert in L.A. it was like we finally realized that we were made for each other, right baby?" he looked down at me, I was stunned, I couldn't move, couldn't open my mouth, I heard my brother gasp and Alice squeak.

"Umm yeah, Emmett, _Dear _I left my coat in the car, come with me to get it." I tried to sound sweet but it came out as more of a threatening growl, Emmett just nodded and I pulled him back to the car. Once we were out of sight I grabbed him up by his collar.

"What the hell was that." I saw fear flash in his eyes.

"I, I just thought that if we pretended to be together that they would leave us both alone." I was about to yell at him for thinking up something so stupid, but my words got stuck in my throat, it wasn't a bad idea, not a bad idea at all, maybe I could even make this work to my advantage.

"Ok, maybe this could work." I let Emmett go and took a step back, he seemed to relax a little too.

"It could?" he asked, sounding shocked I looked up at him and nodded. "Cool, go me" he said, it was more to himself then to me though.

"Ok, so were dating, but no funny stuff ok?" I warned him, he nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Dose hand holding or hugs count as funny stuff?" she asked, look way to innocent; I raised a brow at him but shook my head and held my hand out for to take. His big loveably grin took over his face and he wrapped his arms around me and led me back to the GYM. I must admit the I was feeling a little better being in his big strong arms.

**Ok well that's chapter four I hope you liked it, let me know. **

**Love Mariah **


	5. Award night

Chapter five

After telling our friends our plan for the week ahead of us they sat there starring at us for a few minutes before acting as if it was nothing, Rose and Edward both shared a look and jasper had a permanent scowl on his face for the rest of the evening, Alice was watching us for the rest of the night, it looked to me like she was taking mental pitchers and I knew that as soon as we got home she would bombard me with questions about what the hell was going on.

Emmett and I walked around the GYM with our friends; the other passed students would openly stare at us, I felt as though we were back to being the teenagers we were a few short years ago, Tanya would have told the entire reunion what had happened outside by now, it would have spread like wild fire, each time it jumped to a new person it would take on a more absurd telling.

The walls of the GYM were lined with Photos of the three returning years, I was in a fear few a fear few more than I would have thought, my so called friends enjoyed reminding me how much I had changed over time, I was no longer that chubby little girl that would follow them around, I now had people that followed me around, I was a rock star, and I was not chubby anymore, just a more soled build than Alice's pixie figure of Rosalie's supermodel body, the only thing now was that I was ok with my body, and who I was.

"Ok everybody, let's all take our seats!" came a voice over the P.A system, it was crackle and overly loud for the small space.

"Come on B." Alice pulled on my arm dragging me over to a table. The others all followed the hipper little pixie, me being dragged along.

"Ok, to start of this week we have Tanya Denali passed student body presented to welcome us all." Principle Deacon smiled and passed the microphone over to a waiting Tanya who eagerly took it, stepping up in front of everyone, she had a cheesy smile plaster all over her overly Botox face.

"Hi everyone, Welcome back, it's so good to see everyone again, and let me just say, that it only feels like yesterday that I was up here giving the speech at graduation…"

"For all we know it could have been, how many times was she held back?" I asked just loud enough for my table to hear, apparently a few people from other tables heard as well and they all burst out laughing, Tanya only faltered in her speech a little, looking around for the sauce of amusement.

After listing to Tanya drown on for another 10 minutes' she finally walked off the stage, followed by a rather loud cheer, mainly because she had stopped talking.

"Well thank you Tanya, that was lovely," Principle Deacon said taking the microphone and centre stage next to a table covered in a white sheet. "Now, we are going to be giving out a few awards." She said, pulling off the white sheet to show the table full on trophies and flowers. "First we'll start with the graduation class of 1999." Her smile was so big, it was no secret that this was one of her favourite classes, she had thought most of them the freshman year, getting to know most of them on a level deeper then just a principle, she knew what they could do with their lives.

The first few awards were for school sprit, people who had over the years come back to help the school in some way or another, then awards for achieving highly in college and into the real world, then to committee sprit.

It came as no surprise when she called Edward's name, "Edward Cullen, for keeping the committee of Forks healthy, safe and going above and boned that call of just any doctor." The pride in her voice was shocking, but Edward had really touched a lot of people, according to Alice, after staring work here in Forks, he really did push himself to save everyone, even if it weren't possible, you couldn't tell him that.

"And now, someone who we all knew would go far as long as he didn't have to sit a test, who, even on your worst day could make you smile, who with his great success as a football player has raised over a million dollars for kids with cancer, Emmett Cullen." A great cheer rang out though the room, I knew that Emmett was doing really well in his charity work, I didn't know that he had raised that much, Emmett jumped up, giving me a quick kiss on the check and running up to the stage, I was blushing so hard that I thought that my face would turn red permanently. Emmett took the Mic for Miss D and sauntered to centre stage, Jasper and Edward were laughing so hard that they were almost crying.

"Thanks Miss D, "he kissed, big, wet and sloppy on the cheek and rested his arms on the podium. "I just want to say that I am so proud to get this award, I couldn't have don't it without the help for my best friend and manager Jasper, thanks J-man, and my beautiful girl friend Bella, "there was a gasped as he said my name, I slunk down in my seat trying to hide under the table, "she inspires me, every day, and yes, I am an awesome ball player, this is true, " he looked as though he was trying to be serious, but it was so over the top that it was just so funny. Emmett tried to last longing up on stage then Tanya but he ran out of things to say and finally Miss D kicked him off stage.

More people got awards and some old teachers got up to talk, I was busy playing with Emmett's iPhone when I heard my name being called, I looked up startled, looking around everyone was looking at me, Emmett took his phone and gave me a little push.

"Go" was all he said, smiling at me, I stumble up to the stage, looking out at all the people, I didn't normally get stage fright,, I could sing in front of millions, but with the measly few hundred that now sat in front of me, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Bella, we are all so proud of you, you really did show the world that a small town girl can rock." Miss D said in a tone that was much to perky for a woman of her age, I took the trophy and smiled at her, I turned, smiled at the see of people that had only known me as jailbait and raised the trophy and smiled my red carpet smile at them. I could hear my friends all shouting and hooting from our table, I made a quick exit back to our table and the safety that came with being surrounded by people who really new me.

Once all the presentations were over with and everyone was heading out to their cars and heading back to their homes or the only hotel in Forks we were stopped by Miss D and a group of woman.

"Bella, we were wondering, if it's not too much trouble for you if maybe on Saturday at the goodbye dinner, if maybe you could perform, just a few songs, it would just make the event so much more memorable?" Miss D seemed to be stumbling over her words, like she knew what she wanted but couldn't quite find the words.

"Um, yeah, I don't see why not, here I'll give you my managers number and you can set it up with her." I smiled at Miss D and gave her Alice's card. The next thing I knew, Miss D had flung her arms around me in a hug, I patted her back shotting looks at Emmett for help. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry but we have to go Miss D." I pulled away and we quickly ran back to car where Edward and Rosalie were waiting for us.

Once we were finally back at Jasper's I took my shoes off and flopped down in the soft sofa. I opened my eyes to see all my friends, and brother staring down at me.

"What?"

"You two cannot really think that this will work can you?"

"People are going to catch on that your just friends, so times you're not even friends, how are you going to last all week"

"NO, Bella you are not dating Emmett, he's…he's too old for you."

See what I mean bombarded.

"Ok guys that's enough, leave her alone, it was my idea anyway. Once I said it she really didn't have a chose but to go along with it." Emmett stepped which I was so grateful for, and really this how mess really was all his fault.

The others all backed down, Alice was the only one who seemed fine with this turn of events, she hadn't said a word about it, which for Alice must have been a feet, she always had a comment about everything.

"I'm going to shower and go to bed, this day has just been way over the top, oh and Alice, expect a call from Miss D." I shot over my shoulders as I headed up to my room. If I was going to make it through the rest of this week without killing my brother, hiding from Rose and Edward and not jumping Emmett I was going to need some serious sleep and some scotch.

**Ok guys there you have it, another chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Let me know,**

**Love Mariah **


	6. Old friends and new friends

Day 2

"Ok so what sort of torcher do they have in store for us today?" I said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alice was making coffee, Edward was eating a bowl on coco pops at the counter, I couldn't see any of the others.

"Good morning B." Alice smiled handing me a cup of coffee, "Today, we go back to school." She smiled sipping her own coffee, smiling around her cup. I shot a look at Edward but he was looking everywhere but at me.

"So I take it that's where the others are? One mention of school and it's like they are 18 again?" I asked, Edward laughs almost chocking on his coco pops. Alice just shrugs as her toast pops.

"Pretty much yeah, I could not getting any of them out of their beds." She deadpanned

"Right then, let me go and get ready for the toucher that is to be reliving some of the worst years of my life." I mutter and head back up to my room to shower and change. After getting dressed and re-dressed four times, I finally decide.

Heading back down stairs the others were finally up and dressed eating their breakfast. "So Alice what are we doing at school today?" I asked, fighting Rosalie over the last beagle, finally giving in and letting the Prego have it, I thought that she might eat me if I didn't

"Mainly we get a tour of the school. Get to look in at a few classes, meet some of the students and some of our old teachers." She read of a sheet of paper that we had been given the night before.

"Great." I muttered.

"Come on B it will be fun," Alice tried to encourage. Her smile was wearing me down and finally I gave in and we headed out, Emmett, the same as the day before followed me to the car, opening the door for me, and once at the school walked two steps behind me the whole time, I was never out of his arms reach. It was sweet of him, Alice kept throwing me sleigh little glances every now and then, look from me to Emmett, she was happy that, even if it was all for looks that one of us was finally taking a chance at moving forward in this messed up relationship. Last night I had gone down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and heard her and Jasper fighting over the subject, he was telling her it was a bad idea and he wanted nothing to do with it, Alice had come out with that she was sick of his barbaric ways and that if he was going to try and come between his baby sister and love that he was not the same man that she had fallen in love with, from what I can tell, things between them are still a little rocky.

"So do we like have to meet up somewhere or can we just wonder around of our own free will?" Rose asked, she was eating an apple, from which I have no idea. But she seemed to be enjoying it.

"We have to meet up in the GYM."

So we headed once again into the GYM, it was packed so we took a spot standing at the back wall, last in and first out. After they went over a few things, like not to interrupt any of the senior classes for they were doing revision for their midterms.

After that we headed out in to the school, we were about to enter the first building when I heard my name being called across the parking lot, I squinted to see who it was, finally they came into focus.

"ANGI!" I screamed running across the parking lot, meeting her half way, we hugged, stepping back I looked her up and down, wow, 10 years had been good to her.

Anglia was my best friend senior year, she start when the others left, she didn't know anyone, and I didn't really have anyone, so we hit it off, she really brought me out of my shell. She was kind of punk back then, a real rebel, well almost. She got me into a far bit of trouble, but with all of my friends gone, she was the next best thing, sometimes even better.

"Bells, wow girlie I missed you. You graduate, become this big rock star and you forget about the little people" she joked, poking me in the shoulder. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to me other friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys this is Anglia, she moved here our senior year, Angie, these are my friends that I was always telling you about." Alice was nodding, her smile growing, she loved making new friends and meeting new people, before I knew it I was pushed out of the way and Alice was hugging Angie.

"It's so nice to meet you; Bella has told me so much about you all." Angie said, though I could see that she was a little uncomfortable.

"That's funny because Bella never mentioned you." I snapped my head around to look at Emmett. I could not believe he was being so rude, and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Emmett that was rude." I snapped at him, he looked away from me, shame on his face, I guess he didn't mean to say it out loud, but that wasn't the point, the point was that he had said it, and was making a good friend of mine feel very uncomfortably, again.

"I'm sorry Ang, Emmett just doesn't know when to shut it, "I smiled at her, but glared over at him, the last part coming out a little snappy.

"Its fine, But god B, it's been so boring around here without, I had to find my own fun, but alas thous days are behind." She giggled and held out her hand, and there on her delicate finger was the biggest rock I had ever seen.

"Wow, that's the biggest rock I have ever seen!" I exclaimed. We laughed for a minute then sobered up, "It is but it's not the ring I fell in love with, it's the boy, or man." She added. I raised my brow at her in question and she nodded. "Yep, Ben, god it took us long enough to get here, we were apart for a while there, but you fate and all that jazz brought us back together." She was glowing as she spoke of her life, her love, and I wished that I had that, and not the fake kind that Emmett and I had right now, but someone to really love me, to take care of me, to come back to me even after years apart.

"So where is the hubby to be?" I questioned her, trying to push back my feelings of loneliness.

She looked sad for a moment but it didn't last long, "I'm flying solo this week, he couldn't get the time off work if he wanted the time off for the wedding and the honeymoon, so here I am, and but Ben is still in Seattle." She explained, she looked up at me, her eyes full of mischief, "So B, did you see what's happening on Friday night?" she asked, I slowly shook my head, Alice had the itinerary sealed up in her handbag, I was so not game enough to sneak a peek at it, "ha-ha, we're going to re-live our prom night." Quickly catching on to what she found so funny I joined her in her manic laughing, the others all looked at each other like we had lost our minds.

"Don't worry guys I'll fill you in later, but we should really get going." I linked arms with Alice and Ang and we headed off in to the school to look at our pasted, and see what had changed over 10 years.

"OOOO, Bella look at this, I can't believe that it' still here." Alice gasped, pulling me down to look at a desk in the back of one of the class rooms we were looking in, it was our old art room, one of the only classes that Alice, Rose and I had had together. There, still as clear as day were our names etched into the table with a love hart around them, Alice had done it the last week of classes before they graduated.

"Wow, you would have thought they would have gotten new tables or something." Rose laughed, I giggled along with her.

"You, that right there is vandalism." Emmett pointed out, he was smirking trying to get a reaction out of one of us, I just shook my head, trying to keep a straight face, I was still made at him, and didn't want him to know that I thought he was funning, I was punishing him.

"Bella, this has your name on it, Anglia this has yours." Edward and Jasper called over to us, I frowned and we wondered over to where they were.

"Oh god." I mumbled, on the wall was my finally piece for art senior year it was of an Angel, standing in a cemetery holding a bleeding heart. Anglia's was a little more cheery then mine, it was on a group of butterfly's and flowers, it was really pretty and if you took a step back it you could make out a dove.

"Bella, isn't this the cover art for your first album?" Rose Asked, if anyone would have seen that it would have to be Rose, I nodded and smiled. "I didn't know it was yours!" we all laughed at her.

"Yeah, it kind of fit with that album, a lot of it was songs about death, like of my dad, and feeling lost, so…" I trailed off, pointing again to the painting.

"Anglia, what is it that you do?" Edward asked her.

"Me? I woke in the gallery in Port Angles" she answered, she was off looking at some new art on the other side of the room and hadn't heard our conversation thus far, "Why?" she looked over at us, her face blank.

"No reason, your just very talented." Edward responded.

After a day of reminiscing with old classrooms, art works, teachers and students, we all headed down to the dinner that we used to eat at every day after school.

As we were entering the dinner Emmett tugged on my arm and pulled me back outside, telling the others we would be in in a minute. "I didn't mean to snap before, I just for a second felt like you know we left, and um, you, I don't know it's stupid really but I felt like you replaced us, which I know you didn't but can you kind of see where I'm coming from?" he stuttered over his words, finally spitting out what he was trying to say. I did know how he felt, I had felt that way for weeks before and after they all left, that feeling that you weren't good enough so they found someone to replace you.

"It's ok Em, I get it, just, be nice to her, trust me when you get to know her you will love her." I told him, taking his hand in mine, I blushed and Emmett smirked, his eyes lighting up, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it looked like he was just about in heaven. Emmett and I walked to the table hand in hand, it wasn't a look at us were a couple kind of thing, it was a were friends, that's it…for now at least. Sitting down no one said anything about the hand holding.

"So, Anglia?" Emmett started after we had ordered our drinks, "What was it you two were talking about you're prom?" he asked, looking very much intrigued. The others all turned to look at us as well with raised brows.

"Oh that." Anglia said, waving her hand around a little as if it was nothing, "We pulled a little prank to show our dislike for the lame ass theme that they chose, 'A night in the clouds'." She scoffed I was trying hard not to laugh; it really was a fun night. "Bella, haven't you told them this story?" she asked, I shook my head, blushing, it wasn't the Bella they knew, it was rebel Bella. "Well then…"

"We were both what you would call out siders, and Tanya had tried her very best to get us banded from the prom, simply because she didn't like us, and we didn't fit with her so call guide lines." Again she huffed taking a sip of her drink.

"So we decided that, had had payed our $25 to go to the dam thing, let's have a little fun with it. Have you found out earlier we played a big part in art class; our teacher loved us, so in trusting us fully gave us a spare key to the paint room so that we could work after hours. So that day, we stocked up on the things we needed and headed into the hall about two hours before the dance, we filled over 400 water balloons with different coloured paint, and put them on the blades of the 8 fans in the room. We dance and party for a while then as we were heading out turned on the fans and watched the paint fly. Poor Tanya, her perfect night, destroyed." We both fell into fits of laughter remembering the look on her face and the other bimbos that she had following her around.

The others were all staring at us, mouths hanging open.

**Ok I hope that it was wait guys, let me know. **

**Much love. **

**Oh and I don't own anything twilight, wish it were so : ) **

**Also sorry for all the bad spelling and what not, I wrote this chapter while we were driving, well I wasn't driving my dad was but still, so sorry again. **


	7. Times gone by

**Chapter seven **

By the next morning Emmett and the boys still couldn't believe what Angela and I had done. Emmett kept mumbling to himself, I only court snippets of it but Alice said he would be fine. I didn't know how to feel when the words "Right in front of me" fell from his mouth. I tried to avoid him for the rest of the night but it was harder than I thought when Alice had a catch up night planed. We were going to watch old movies and go through the photos albums that Edward and Rose had from High school. I didn't know it but Edward had kept every photo he had ever taken from his freshman year right up to the summer after their graduation.

Sitting in between Alice and Rosalie on the sofa in front of the fire we had the album from their freshman year in front of us, laughing at the fashion and how they had all grown up, there was a photo of the three boys on the first day of the school; they were all still scrawny and skinny. Emmett stood in the middle with his arms slung over Jasper and Edward's shoulders. He was almost a foot taller than the other two a big goofy grin on his face.

"It's not just and act is it Bella?" Rose asked, I looked up at her, she was looking from me to the photo album and back, "it never has been has it?"

I couldn't look at her, I kept my eyes trained on the photos in the book, running a finger over a shot of the six of us sitting on a park bench.

"No, it was never just and act." I sighed.

The boys came in to room then, hands full of all kinds of junk food and soft drinks.

"Wow, what's with all the heavy in here?" Emmett laughed dropping about sixty packets of chips on the table and twenty chocolate bars.

"Nothing." Alice chirped, bouncing to grab a chocolate.

"Right then, let's get to it." Jasper sat on the floor in front of Alice opening up one of the Albums that was sitting on the table.

An hour later we were all laughing and telling stories from our high school days.

"Oh my god I remember this!" Rose squealed jumping in her seat a little, "look at this Bella." She shoved the book under my nose and pointed to a photo that I knew well. It was the photo of Emmett and I from the camping trip, his arms around me smiling down at me.

"Let me see." Emmett pulled the book from me and I could tell that the moment he seen the photo he was taken back to the day it was taken.

**Flash back**

I really didn't like camping; I really didn't like it at all. I had only agreed to come on this stupid trip because it was the last time I was going to get to spend time with our whole group together. Alice had packed for me and shoved me in the front seat of Emmett's JEEP.

"Alice just so u know this sucks." I told her as she shut the car door giggling.

Emmett jumped into the car then pulling his seatbelt on and starting the car. "Let's do this!" he fist pumped the air and pulled out onto the road. We road along in silence for five minutes before Emmett broke it. "OK its way to quiet it in here, let's pump some tunes." He flicked on the sound system and blasted some rock song into the car, my hands flew up to cover my ears, Emmett seen this and turned it down.

"Sorry it's normally just me in here." he sent me a grin and I melted a little.

"It's fine; I like this song just on a lower volume." I smiled at him.

"Wait, you know this song?" he asked shocked, I had to laugh at him. "You have a really pretty laugh Bella." He smiled at me again before looking back at the road. I was blushing instantly and watching the road in front of us intently. "OK so you know AC/DC but do you know this song?" he flicked through his iPod before he found the song he was looking for, I only need to hear the first three lines before I knew what song it was and started to sing along.

" _Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah"_

"Yeah girl, who knew!" Emmett yelled as we continued to shout the words to the song.

"_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me"_

This was how we pulled up to the camp site that our friends were waiting at, blasting 'Pour some sugar on me' by DEF LEPPARD, singing at the top of our lungs. Jumping out of the JEEP laughing we made our way over to our waiting friends.

"I told you they would be fine together." Alice said to Jasper and continued to give them directions on how she wanted camp set up.

Later that night when everything was set up we were all sitting around the camp fire having a drink and just relaxing.

"I can't believe you guys are all just going to leave me next year." I mumbled, I was what you could call and emotional drunk. "I'm going to be all alone." I cried.

"Oh Honey B." Rose hugged me, "you will be just fine and I promise that we will all visit you all the time."

I believe her Rose had never lied to me, I trusted her, like all of my other friends with my life and let the subject of the year to come drop and turned the conversation to a lighter topic of what the girls were going to wear to the graduation party that Alice was throwing.

The next day we spent out on the lake swimming and sun baking.

"Bella put some clothes on!" Jasper shouted at me from the water as I pulled my T-shirt off the lay down with the other girls. I went to put my shirt back on when Emmett piped up, "Jasper man stop treating her like she's five man, she is clearly not a kid anymore." That was the end of that discussion, Jasper threw Emmett a dirty look but otherwise let it go.

Emmett and I had never spoken as much in the two days down at the lake then we had in four years. Emmett and I had more in common than I had ever thought, from our love of all things 80's to our favourite drink. We never got to close to the other for fear of Jasper or one of the others catching us, we weren't doing anything wrong I just didn't want them to intrude on something that I felt was privet between the two of us.

On the last day of the camping trip Alice and Jasper had disappeared and Edward had his camera out again snapping shots of everything. Emmett and I were putting the last of the camp chairs in his JEEP and quizzing each other on old movie quotes when Edward yelled at us to smile. Emmett and I spun around to see him with his camera held up and before I could blink Emmett's arms were wrapped around me and I was blushing while smiling at Rosalie who was standing just behind Edward.

Those were the best three days of my adolesces.

_**End flash back **_

"That was the best weekend, I hated that it was the last time that the six of us were together." Alice sighed pulling the book back from Emmett.

"Yeah" was all Emmett said looking at me with a sad smile, "I wish the six of us had stayed in better touch.

"Look at this baby." Edward handed Rose another book and she started laughing, she was laughing so hard that I thought she might pee herself.

"What is it?" Jasper, who had been fairly quiet, asked from his spot at Alice's feet.

"It's a photo from the day Edward asked me to marry him, in the second grade." She laughed and held the book up, there was Edward and Rose when they were 7 years old, Rose had a red sucker ring on her finger and was smiling up at the camera. Edward was standing next to her blushing and looking at the ground. I couldn't help but laugh; they were always attached at the hip.

"Esme must have taken this; I've never seen this one before." She laughed.

"No, I didn't make this album, mum did. There are photos of all of us from the time we started Pre-K." he started to flic threw the book again. "Here look at this its Jasper and Bella when they first moved here." he handed the book over for the rest of us to see.

It was of a 7 year old jasper and a 6 year old me. My hair in piggy tales on the side of my head and wearing a dress with bright yellow suns on it that were smiling. Jasper was wearing shorts and a yellow T-shirt. Our mother liked to dress us to match. One thing I did not miss. Jasper was scowling at the camera and I was smiling a big toothy smile, my two front teeth missing.

"Oh god." I groaned covering my face with my hands and shaking my head. Alice was staring at the picture intently.

"Why on earth are you dressed like that? I never seen you in a dress until I started making you wear them you soft more year." Alice squinted her eyes at me.

"I didn't choose what I wore back then Alice, my mother did, and she had a nasty habit of dressing Jasper and I like we were twins. She was always making me wear dresses and skirts, I think that that's where my aversion to wearing them came from." I tried to explain to her.

"Yeah and it was always Yellow or greens, god I hated that." Jasper added shaking his head and flicked threw the book some more there was photos of Edward, Emmett and Alice at their childhood home, some with and some without their parents. Some of Rose and her mum, more of Rose and Edward. Some with Jasper and I and some with Charlie. Our mother wasn't present in any of them; I didn't bring it up and thankfully neither did any of the others.

The others all continued to laugh and joke and share memories of the photos. I sat back and watched them, it was times like these I really missed my own father; I wouldn't have any more memories with him. Any children that I might have will never get to know him; it really hit home for me just how much I missed him when I spent to long thinking about it.

I felt like I was being watched and looked up to see Emmett standing on the other side of the room by the door way staring at me. He tilted his head to the side and looked out to the back yard; I got the message that he wanted me to follow him. I got up off the sofa and made my way across the room. The others to involved in their stories and photos didn't see us slip from the room.

**Hi guys sorry that I haven't posted in so long, I have been battling a little bout of depression and only again started writing in the last few weeks. So please stay with me as I will try to update more frequently. **

**Love all of you for reading my stories thank you all so much : ) **

**Lots of love, **

**LOVEMEEMMETT**


	8. Icant be dreaming, can I?

Chapter 8

**I can't be dreaming, can I? **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, all characters and places belong to StephanieMeyer. Also song and lyrics by Taylor swift.

We slipped out the back door onto the deck, a soft breeze making the wind chimes that Rosalie had put up sway and jingle. The air was fresh but not totally freezing as it had been for the last few months. Emmett sat down on the porch swing, patting the spot next to him for me to sit, I smiled at him and obliged. I left a small gap between us, but Emmett only reached across me to pull a wool blanket over us, and in doing so pulled me right up against him.

"You looked like you needed a break from reliving the past." He said, leaning back in the swing, pulling me with him.

"Yeah, I started thinking about dad, how my kids will never get to know him, how there won't be any more albums with him in them. All I have now are memories and that makes me sad too." I laughed "I know it shouldn't, but it just makes me miss him more, you know?" I asked, looking up at him, begging him to tell me that it was ok, that everything would be ok.

"You'll always miss him, we all will. And if I have any say in it any kids that you have will know all about the awesome grandpa they had. He won't be forgotten, and just because you're happy and moving on in your life, doesn't mean that you're forgetting him." Emmett rubbed his thumb across my cheek, smiling at me I couldn't help smiling back.

"You remember that camping trip?" I asked changing topics before I started crying.

"Yeah" he was quiet, looking into my eyes, "I remember it like it was yesterday." He told me, smirking at little he started to sing "Pour some sugar on me…." I could help but laugh at him and join him.

After sing a verse we both dissolved into laughter, "oh my god I can't believe you remember that." I laughed.

"I told you, I remember it like it was yesterday, we never talked so much than we did on that trip." He looked away from me and out into the dark of the back yard for a few minutes, like he was trying to build up the courage to say something important. "I wanted to kiss you so bad that weekend, but I was afraid that you would reject me. Or you know that Jasper would see and try to kill me." He tried to laugh it off, like it wasn't a big deal but there was no way I was letting that confession slide.

Leaning up I wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. Emmett didn't hesitate and kissed me back, it was soft almost a whisper. But it was perfect, everything that I had ever whished kissing this man would be. Pulling back, staring into my eyes, his fingers tracing the bottom of my neck I knew that I had finally found my forever, and he had finally found me. A hole that I didn't even know was in my chest felt as though it had now been filled.

Emmett's eyes shone with love and devotion for which I'm sure I returned, there was nothing I wouldn't do for him, now or ever.

"Your perfect." He whispered, leaning down to press his lips to mine once again, I couldn't help the content sigh that I let slip. Emmett holding me in a close embrace, his lips moving with mine is what I had been dreaming of for so many years and it had finally come true.

"Will you sing for me?" he whispered, pulling me if it were even possible closer to him.

"Emmett" I blushed, and turned my face away. "Please B" I could hear the smile on his face.

"What do u want me to sing?" I asked with a sigh, I always hated singing for small crowds.

"If this was movie?" he asked. My hart started pounding in my chest that was one of my first singles, and it just so happened to be about him.

"Ok, but bear with me I don't have my guitar here so it may sound a little rough."

Taking a deep breath I started to sing.

'_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laugjhing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_

_Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me,_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there_

_If you're somewhere_

_If you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Wary since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I say_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa_

_Thought you'd be here by now"_

By the end of the song Emmett had me on his lap and both had tears in our eyes, threading his fingers into my hair he pulled my face down to his.

"I'm here now." And he kissed me, with passion and love and desirer.

The next morning I woke up in my own bed surrounded my pillows and blankets soft and warm. Sitting straight up I looked around the room in my brother house, no, I thought, it couldn't have been a dream, it felt so real.

I scrambled out of the bed and rushed to get dressed and washed and headed down stairs.

Please, please let it not have been a dream.

In the kitchen Rose, Edward and Emmett were sitting on stools drinking coffee and tea and eat toast and coco puffs.

"Bella, you're awake." Rose smiled at me and held out a cup of coffee, at my name Emmett spun around and smiled the biggest, sweetest smile I had ever seen and that was all the confirmation that I needed to know that it wasn't a dream.

He really was her now, and I was never letting him go.

**Just a short sweet chapter, finally they have admitted to each other their love. **

**Sorry for the long wait and please let me know what you think of each chapter I love getting all your thoughts, good and bad, though the good more so than the bad. **

**I'm sorry for any errors but I don't have a beater and I have to be the worst speller in the world lol but thanks anyway for reading and I will try and have the next chapter up soon, hopefully sooner than I have been updating. **

**Yours, **

**Lovemeemmett **


	9. Summer girls and paparazzi

Chapter 9

**Summer girls and paparazzi **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing;** **Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to characters and places. Song and lyrics by Leighton meesters from the movie 'country strong'**

I woke up the next morning in my bed all tucked in my soft blankets and not remembering how I got here. I sat up looking around my room at my brother's house. No! I thought, it couldn't have been a dream!

I jumped out of bed, falling flat on my face as my feet got tangled up in the sheets.

"Ouch" untangling myself from the blanket and rubbed my nose that stung a little from the very graceful landing before I raced to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed before racing down stairs. I was almost going to slide down the hand rail Fred Flintstone style but thought better of it and held it in a death grip as I tried not to fall head first down the steps, again. At the bottom I took a deep breath before turning into the kitchen.

Edward, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the kitchen stools drinking coffee and eating breakfast, Edward had the paper spread out in front of him, Rose was making bacon, she must have had her iPod in because she was swaying to the beat of music and singing softly to herself.

Emmett had a play book in front of him, he was reading it with such focus, I had never seen him so focused on anything before. There was still his child like features but he was manlier now, his jaw was more chiselled, strong, his eyes more focused, though they still had that Emmett shine in them.

"Bella?! What are you staring at?" Rose asked loudly a laugh in her voice, at her words Emmett looked up at me, smiling. I blushed and looked away from him and back to Rose who was smirking at me. I shook my head at her and glared at her before acting as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning." I smiled shyly over at Emmett and took my coffee from Rose, "How are you feeling today Rose?" I asked her, she had been having some very bad morning sickness, except it wasn't only in the morning it was all the time and Edward was worried if she couldn't keep anything down he was going to put her on bed rest and put her on an IV.

"Much better, I had two eggs and toast this morning and so far it's staying in." she laughed and took another sip of her tea while patting her small little bump.

"Thank god." I said, I didn't mean to say it so loud, but all three of them shot me looks, "I mean, vomiting kind of makes me feel like being sick, even the sound. And I mean it's good that you can keep food down now, you don't need to be any skinner." I felt like I was just digging myself in deeper but I couldn't stop talking, thankfully Emmett came to my rescue.

"Yeah, remember that time Alice had the flu and every time she would even look like she was going to be sick Bella would pass out." He chuckled, but held his hand out to me. Taking it he pulled me to stand next to him with his arm slung around my hips.

"Oh boy do I, Alice is a big enough drama queen when she's sick. But having Bella passing out on us just made for a perfect week." Edward added. Rose just laugh and butter some more toast that had just popped up.

"You look beautiful today B" he told me, kissing my temple. Either Rose or Edward didn't see or they simply chose not to comment.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. I love you in a hoddie." I smiled and pulled on his hood a little and it was true, Emmett looked fantastic in his baggy dark wash jeans and grey hoddie.

"So where are Alice and that brother of mine?" I asked but by the looks they all shot me I added, "I so don't want to know." I added after Edward tried to clear his thought to cover a laugh.

"Yeah you really don't, I walked past the bathroom on my way down stairs, and let's just say I'm scared for life." Emmett's laugh eco around the kitchen and was infectious that we all started to laugh right along with him.

"What's so funny?" I looked up Alice and Jasper standing in the door way, frowns on their faces the three of us just burst into another round of laughter.

"Whatever." Alice huffed and stole my coffee off the table in front of me and stormed out of the room.

"Emmett" Jaspers voice cut through the laughter. "Hands"

"What?" I asked, looking down Emmett's arm was still slung over my hips and his hand was resting on my belt. "Get over it Jasper." I told him and took Emmett's hand leading him out to the car, Rose and Edward followed after us.

In the front yard Alice had started both cars and was sitting in the front of jaspers car singing along to the radio, clearly over what had transpired in the kitchen. Emmett and I jumped into the back, to Emmett's grate joy the song Alice was singing along to was one of mine.

Summer girl was one of my newest songs, Alice had helped me wright it, we loved to sing it together, I even had a recording of the two of us singing it together from my last studio session.

Emmett leaned between the sets and turned it up as jasper got in to drive to the school.

"I drive and army jeep" Alice sang the first line,

"My bumper sticker reads" I came in next, together we sang the rest.

"_drink till he's cute, that's what I'm gunna do, _

_Ain't got no serious thing Don't wear no diamond ring _

_I've got a new tattoo I think you'll like the view_

_In my mind the sun shines All the time _

_'Cause I'm just a summer girl I wear my flip flops_

_And when I let my hair down That's when the party starts_

_And who needs a boyfriend? I've got my girlfriends _

_And when we get together The summer never ends_

_Tank tops and cut-off jeans Bikinis and belly rings We'll make that scene when the DJ plays "Dancing Queen"_

_Fellas, lay your money down We'll let ya buy around _

_Don't push your luck Don't get more than your hopes up_

_In my world, day or night Rain or shine _

_I'm just a summer girl I wear my flip flops And when I let my hair down _

_That's when the party starts_

_And who needs a boyfriend? I've got my girlfriends_

_And when we get together _

_The summer never ends_

_Everybody needs a little bit of sunshine_

_Everybody needs time to unwind _

_Everybody gotta have a good time _

_I'm just a summer girl_

_Everybody get up on your feet_

_Everybody gotta shake your body_

_Everybody got a right to be free I'm just a summer girl_

_I'm just a summer girl I wear my flip flops_

_And when I let my hair down The party never stops_

_And who needs a boyfriend? I've got my girlfriends _

_And when we get together The summer never ends_

_I'm just a summer girl _

_Everybody needs a little bit of sunshine _

_Everybody needs time to unwind_

_Everybody gotta have a good time I'm just a summer girl_

_Everybody get up on your feet _

_Everybody gotta shake your body_

_Everybody got a right to be free_

_I'm just a summer girl"_

We pulled into the school parking lot just as the song was winding down, Emmett was singing along happily with Alice and I, even Jasper was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat.

But our fun stopped as Alice cursed under her breath and shot me a dreadful look, looking out the windscreen I could see a sea of people there, not just any people but photographers and reporters.

"Crap" both Emmett and I said, looking at each other we couldn't help but laugh.

Alice and Jasper on the other hand were now both in manager mood.

"Jasper circle the lot and head back out, I'll call Bella's team in, there just down the block they'll meet us out there." She instructed already on her phone. Jasper did as he was told and true to her word my security team was waiting for us.

"I called them after that incident at the airport, and when you ran off and we couldn't find you." Alice told me as she went to brief the boys on all the paps outside the school.

"Your own team huh?" Emmett asked, raised eyebrow and all. I laughed at him a little.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how obsessed some fans can get, they break into my hotel rooms, my cars, they surround me and I rip at my clothes. The team is necessary." I told him, he took my head and kissed the back of it.

"I can understand people wanted to be close to you, but I will never let anyone get that close to you again, if your team is around or not." I could see how serious he was, and I loved how protective he was.

"Ok Bella, remember answer a few questions, none of the personal ones. Do you want them to see you two together or do you want to go in separately?" she wasn't looking at me as she asked, but at her blackberry her thumbs moving across the keys at the speed of light. I was used to this when something she wasn't expecting happened, which wasn't often but on occasion it happened and this was the result.

"Emmett don't answer any questions, don't look at them, act like they aren't even there, ok" Alice I both spun around to look at Jasper and Emmett.

"What?" Alice asked, "Jasper honey if you give them a little they back off, if you ignore them they only hound you harder." She told him, like he was a four year old. Emmett and I shared a look and took a step back. It didn't happen often but Alice Jasper didn't always see things the same way and when they didn't it didn't always end well.

"Alice, baby if you give them an inch they take a mile. Emmett is my client I will deal with this in my own way. Thank you for your input but maybe if you dealt with the press the way I did there wouldn't be as may fake stories out there about Bella." He pointed at me and I tried to hide behind Emmett I did not want to be part of this.

"What? Bella dose have bad press thank you very much. But I can recall a story about Emmett being on steroids!" It was like watching a cartoon, the red in Alice's face was going from a light shade of pink to purple.

"Oh boy" Emmett whispered.

"How could you bring that up Alice, you know it's not true and you know that that was a disgruntled team mate!" Jasper shot back. I knew I was going to have to step in before this got any worse.

"Um Guys?" they didn't react at first, neither wanting to be the first to look away, but finally they looked over at us. "You're both really fantastic managers, but if we try to hide anything it will just make it worse, so Emmett and I will go in together, I'll answer a few questions about the new album and that will be it, ok?"

"Thank you Bella. Yes that will work," she spun around to my team who was also trying to hide from the Alice Jasper show down. "Right you lot, you know the drill, let's move!" Alice may be little but no one ever wanted to cross her, my team snapped into action.

Emmett and I climbed into Jaspers car, Alac and D got in with us, the other road in the car behind us back into the school parking lot. It seemed there were even more papps and reporters here now. I could see Tanya being interviewed and could only imagine the things she was saying about me. Jasper pulled into his spot next to Edward's car and my teams' car pulled in behind us. D opened the door and helped me out. Emmett got out the other side followed by Alac and came around to meet me. Taking my hand we headed toward the mob the waited for us, Alice and Jasper right behind us, and my team surrounding us.

"Bella Bella over here!"

"Bella is it true that your pregnant?!"

"Bella when will your next album be released?!"

"How long have you and Emmett been dating for?!"

"Is there a wedding in the future?"

Standing on the front steps of my high school it was almost surreal that there were all these paparazzi asking me these kinds of questions.

Putting on my show smile, showing my teeth and dimples and answered a few of their questions.

"Um no, no baby here." I laughed dramatically, looking up at Emmett he was wearing a smile similar to mine answering questions thrown his way. "The Album is almost finished; I'm just taking a small break to spend time with family and friends." Alice waved at us from the doors so I smiled at again for a few more photos with Emmett and thanked them before almost running inside.

"God I hate that." Emmett breathed, "Me too, their so in your face."

And they want some serious details." He added before taking my hand again and walking down the hall to were Edward and Rose were standing.

"That was intense." Edward muttered, looking out a window at all the people still standing out there, some past students looking for their 15 minutes of fame were trying to get reporters attention.

"Who knew you guys were really famous hey?" Angi walked down the hall toward us, shaking her head and grinning at us. "They offered me 100bucks to give them details of your home life. Thanks for the new shoes Bella." She laughed, I knew she would have told them to shove there money were the sun doesn't shine but I loved her for making a joke out of it anyway. It's who she was.

"It's ok; I get royalties off it anyway." I laughed along with her.

Today was going to be a good day, As long as I didn't have to deal with anymore press.

**Well guys what do you think?**

**Let me know**

**Yours**

**Lovemeemmett **


End file.
